1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to headwear for recreational activities, and more particularly, to headwear having rearview mirrors.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-speed sports (e.g., skiing, snowboarding, and cycling) often present participants with a situation where viewing events behind the participant would be beneficial, but the high speed of the activity can prevent participants from turning their heads to view such events. For example, a skier traveling at a high rate of speed down a slope would like to be aware of other skiers in the vicinity so as to avoid high speed collisions; however, skiers often are unable to properly turn their heads to view the terrain and events behind them for fear of losing view of the fast approaching terrain in front of them.
Similarly, cyclists are in danger from other cyclists or motorized vehicles approaching them from behind. While certain rearview mirrors attached to bicycle helmets are currently available, such mirrors are typically attached to a helmet with flimsy wires that distance the mirror from the user's eyes and lack structural integrity to withstand heavy use without breakage. Such mirrors also generally provide an unstable viewing surface making it difficult for a user to focus on a rearview image.
Thus, rearview solutions for high speed activities have not been sufficiently addressed to date, and improved devices for such rear viewing would provide a beneficial safety feature for any products in which they were incorporated.